


Neck Kisses

by Minasium



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasium/pseuds/Minasium
Summary: Mina loves kisses, Mostly the one Nayeon places on her neck.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Neck Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> was sleepy writing this so it's short and yeah idk

Mina and Nayeon was slumped in the couch as they watch the seemingly boring movie— or atleast that's what Nayeon thought—They've been cuddling for the past few hour and Mina was the only one paying attention to the movie.

It was getting boring, watching the movie—Mina— Watching Mina's different expression while she watches the movie. It was boring cause watching is the only thing she does.

  
Until Nayeon decided to slip her hands inside Mina's shirt and cupping her breast that was unfortunately covered in a bra.

Mina let out a small whimper before pulling her girlfriend's arm away from her chest. "not now, babe" Mina says, completely rejecting Nayeon.

Cleay, Nayeon wasn't in the mood for sex but watching a movie that isn't her cup of tea was boring. so she wanted to spice things up by puttting both of them in the mood but turns out that the movie is Mina's priority right now.

But sadly, for Mina, Her girlfriend knows her weakness and she surely wouldn't be able to resist Nayeon's next move. 

"How about kisses?" Nayeon suggests, full of anticipation 

Mina looked at the girl with a frown. Nayeon knows full well that Mina loves her kisses and that she wouldn't be able to resist it. 

"I'm honestly not in the mood too, mina, i"m just bored" Nayeon truthfully said before shifting their position on the couch so she has better grasp of Mina's shoulder who seem to succumb under Nayeon's suggestion. 

And so while Mina is busy watching her movie, Nayeon started peppering her neck with soft, open mouthed kisses.

Mina would let out small whimpers when she felt Nayeon kissing the crook of her neck, Just where her sensitive spot is.

Nevertheless, She continued watching her movie as Nayeon continued with kissing Mina.

The soft open mouthed kisses soon turned into wet kisses which leaves Mina moaning from the wetness of her girlfriend's lips everytime it hits contact with her skin. 

She couldn't help but hold onto Nayeon's waist when the latter started nipping the soft skin of her ear. Shutting her eyes before whining at the sensation.

"Nnn" She moaned. 

Nayeon wrapped her arms around Mina's neck and lowered her head down to lick onto her girlfriend's collar bone which in return she receive a long deep moan.

"shush baby, Don't moan like that" Nayeon whispered in her low voice before leaving a bruise on her favorite part of Mina's body which was the collar bone.

She then started trailing kisses along Mina's neck and shoulders. Stopping by her shoulder blades to leave another mark.

She received a moan once again, But this time, Much too sensual. 

Mina couldn't focus on her Movie now that Nayeon was getting a little intense with her kisses.

Her voice hitched when she tried to talk, Her voice was replace by a moan, unintentionally coming out of her throat.

"Baby, If you don't stop moaning like that i'll end up fucking you" Nayeon whispered into her ears. Mina tried her best not to release another moan. her body hair tingling as Nayeon's low whisper sent shivers down her spine. 

"Uhh— Maybe if you're not Kissing me like this— ahhh" Mina wasn't able to finish her sentence as another wail escaped from her mouth.

She frowned and continue "— i won't be making sounds" She grabbed a handful of Nayeon's hair, Trying so hard not to release another moan.

"But you didn't say anything and just let me. And you know full well that silence means yes" Nayeon lift her head up and Mina notice the cloud of lust around her eyes. 

Nayeon, Who _was_ not in the mood, Is now turned on. And it's all because of Mina's moans.

"Oh baby" 

Mina hated to admit it but she was could feel herself getting aroused and wet with Nayeon's kisses. So who was she to refuse to nayeon's needs—wants. When they both want it (now) anyway. 

So the night that was suppose to be a movie marathon ended up being a series of orgasm by orgasm and it all started because Nayeon was not in the mood. And she was bored.

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the cheesiest i've ever wrote, Also the shortest. And i was not in the mood writing a smut so i cut it off there, Sorry if you expected sumn hehe


End file.
